Tentação
by witchysha
Summary: Harry está tentando Hermione de todas as maneiras possíveis e imagináveis. Será que ela vai resistir a essa tentação? Song: Breathless, The Corrs.


**Voltei às minhas origens e resolvi escrever uma songfic de novo. Todas as vezes que escuto essa música a história vem na minha cabeça então decidi deixar de ser preguiçosa e botar no papel (ou no Word, que seja).**

**É altamente recomendado ler a letra da música junto com a história (sei que muita gente nem liga pra letra, confesso que até eu muitas vezes ignoro total a música) mas tipo, a graça é que a letra é super fofinha... ****So, GO on. ;)**

_**Breathless - **__The Corrs_

_(Sem fôlego)_

_The daylight's fading slowly_

_(O dia vai acabando lentamente)  
But time with you is standing still_

_(Mas o tempo com você está parado)  
I'm waiting for you only_

_(Estou apenas esperando por você)  
The slightest touch and I feel weak_

_(O mais leve toque e me sinto fraca)_

Havia algum tempo eu estava suspeitando do meu melhor amigo. Não, não suspeitava que ele estivesse fazendo algo errado, apenas...É estranho, mas ele anda...Estranho! Não consigo achar outra palavra para descrever. As atitudes dele ultimamente, principalmente para comigo andam muito suspeitas. Não estou reclamando. Não, de forma alguma. Afinal, que garota em sã consciência reclamaria que seu melhor amigo totalmente gostoso está meio...a fim dela?

O problema não é esse. Não, o problema definitivamente não é esse. O problema é que talvez, só talvez eu esteja sendo precipitada e vendo mais do que tem para ver. Lendo errado a situação, sabem? Porque, sejamos realistas, ele é o cara mais lindo da escola toda. Quanto a isso não há dúvidas nem discussões. A pele branca e delicada mas ao mesmo tempo máscula (se é que peles podem ser másculas, mas a dele é!), o cabelo preto totalmente bagunçado, como se ele acabasse de acordar ou estivesse...bem, alguém estivesse agarrando aquele cabelo em puro êxtase, o nariz fino e aristocrático, os lábios...ah, os lábios levemente avermelhados, não muito cheios mas que fazem uma curvinha deliciosa para fora, o corpo perfeitamente torneado e as mãos, que mãos! Magras e compridas, com dedos que parecem feitos para tocar notas perfeitas em um piano ou os lugares certos do corpo de uma mulher. Ah, acho que já deu para ter uma noção de que ele é totalmente um deus grego.

E aí, minhas amigas, está o problema. O que um cara desumanamente perfeito como ele iria querer com uma garota tão...comum como eu? Sim, porque a maioria da população mundial tem cabelos castanhos, inclusive eu. São claros, mas são castanhos. Além disso são cacheados. Consegui domá-los um pouco ultimamente mas os cachos insistentes continuam bagunçados até o meu ombro. Não sou gorda nem magra. 50 kg são perfeitamente normais para uma garota de 1,62. Outro ponto, sou baixinha. Não aquela coisa que se diga, noooossa como ela é pequena mas não alcanço as prateleiras mais altas da aula de poções. Tenho sardinhas nas áreas dos olhos e do nariz. No verão são ainda mais evidentes. Tenho olhos castanhos, super comuns. Meus seios não são muito fartos, uso o número menor de sutiãs da loja. Mas os preencho inteiros, pelo menos. Minha cintura é fina, deve contar para alguma coisa. E segundo as garotas do meu dormitório, tenho o bumbum empinado. Vai saber...

O importante aqui é destacar o fato de que é super normal, natural, praticamente lei que uma garota como eu vá se apaixonar por um cara como ele, ainda mais sendo o deus grego meu melhor amigo. O que não tem explicação lógica é que ele se apaixone por mim. Por isso não sei se estou vendo coisas onde não tem, só porque gostaria muito, mas muito mesmo que fosse verdade. Que ele gostasse de mim mais como amiga, quero dizer. Sei que não faço o tipo dele mas não se pode culpar uma garota por sonhar, pode? Acontece que vou ficar louca desse jeito. A maneira como ele me olha, as vezes me dá a sensação de que ele sabe o que eu sinto e está tendo imenso prazer em me torturar até o dia que eu não agüentar mais e grite bem alto no salão comunal:

-Eu te amo, Harry Potter!

Aí todos poderão ter certeza de que estou louca e ele vai me dar seu delicioso sorriso e dizer:

-Eu sabia, Hermione. Tolinha.

E vai subir para o dormitório masculino com seus amigos como se nada demais tivesse acontecido.

Por isso não sei se continuo esperando que ele volte ou se vou para a biblioteca terminar um trabalho que é para o mês que vem. Ele e Rony estão no treino de quadribol, esse ano, sendo o último, será de extrema importância para eles. Querem aquela taça mais do que qualquer outra coisa. Com Voldemort derrotado, podem ser livres para desejar essas coisas mundanas. Estou sentada sozinha no salão comunal assistindo o por do sol enquanto os espero para jantarmos juntos. O tempo se arrasta enquanto ele está longe de mim, sua ausência quase me asfixia. Ultimamente tenho pensado em procurar ajuda psicologica, pois estou viciada nele como numa droga alucinógena.

De repente a porta se abre e uma cabeça ruiva surge. Gina sempre voltava correndo dos treinos pois não gostava de usar o chuveiro dos vestiários.

-Como foi o treino? – perguntei amigável.

-Poderia ter sido melhor. Temos que proibir a Luna de assistir ou o Rony não vai parar de se mostrar para a namorada. – a ruiva respondeu bufando, jogando sua mochila no sofá. Rony e Luna estavam namorando há 2 meses e ainda estavam na fase melosa de afetos públicos.

-Logo ele melhora. Assim que perceber que ela gostava dele muito antes dele até mesmo participar do time.

-Assim espero. Ou vou ter que fazê-lo compreender da pior forma. – a garota respondeu já subindo para o dormitório feminino.

Apareceram, então, meus dois melhores amigos. Só de ver aqueles olhos verdes cor de esmeralda os cabelos da minha nuca se arrepiaram. E ele, como se tivesse visto minha reação, lançou seu sorriso de canto de boca totalmente sexy que me derrubaria caso não estivesse sentada.

-Mione, pode esperar um pouco enquanto guardo meu material? Tenho que pegar umas coisas no meu dormitório que prometi entregar para Luna. – Rony perguntou já subindo as escadas.

-Claro, Rony. Vai lá. – respondi sorrindo para o moreno que agora estava na minha frente.

-Estava nos esperando? – perguntou ainda sorrindo.

-Nenhuma novidade aí, sempre espero vocês para o jantar. – respondi sorrindo também.

-Eu sei. Não precisa, mas aprecio o gesto. – ele respondeu e passou a mão pelo meu cabelo. Juro que achei que ia enfartar, do jeito que meu coração disparou.

-Já terminou suas tarefas? – ele perguntou agora se abaixando na minha frente de modo que seu rosto ficou bem na frente do meu.

-Falta só o trabalho de Aritmancia, que é para o começo do mês que vem. – respondi meio desnorteada.

-Que bom, assim pode me ajudar com aquele pergaminho gigantesco que Snape pediu para a próxima aula. – respondeu matreiro.

-Quem disse que vou te ajudar? Já deveria ter feito essa tarefa há muito tempo, não posso fazer nada se você não se organiza. – tentei soar brava mas acho que não consegui por causa da falta de ar.

-Sei que vai me ajudar. Você quer passar mais tempo desfrutando da minha adorável companhia. – ele falou sedutoramente para mim. Desde que derrotou Voldemort ele está assim, mais solto e seguro de si. Ficou bem mais brincalhão e confiante. O problema é que ele tem razão, deixaria de fazer todos os meus deveres se assim pudesse ficar mais tempo ao seu lado.

-Convencido. Não tenha tanta certeza, sempre posso arrumar algo mais interessante para fazer do que ficar na sua...tolerável companhia. – tentei brincar mas tinha a nítida sensação de que estava perdendo no meu próprio jogo.

-Você sabe que você quer. Depois da janta, na biblioteca. – ele sussurrou no meu ouvido como se estivesse profanando obscenidades deliciosas para mim. Sorriu e se levantou como se fizesse aquilo todos os dias. Percebi que Rony descia as escadas com um livro nas mãos.

-Vamos? – perguntou.

Apenas sacudi a cabeça que sim mas minhas pernas estavam fracas e nem podia pensar em levantar.

-Quer ajuda, Mia? – o safado dos olhos verdes me perguntou na maior cara de pau.

-Estou bem, vamos logo. – respondi, me agarrando aos últimos fios de dignidade que me restavam e levantei, firme como uma gelatina recém preparada e fomos em direção ao salão principal.

Vêem agora do que estou falando? Ultimamente ele anda assim, me tocando em ocasiões em que é totalmente desnecessário, sussurrando no meu ouvido, me falando frases que podem ter duplo sentido, me olhando de forma tão intensa que tenho medo de entrar em combustão e a lista continua. Como posso saber se não estou analisando tudo errado por causa dos meus próprios sentimentos? Ou como posso saber se ele está brincando comigo, adorando me ver frustrada e vermelha? E como posso não ter esperanças de que ele também esteja apaixonado por mim?

O jantar poderia ter sido um acontecimento normal. Chegamos ao salão, sentamos e fizemos nossos pratos. Super comum. Comi batatas gratinadas com frango grelhado. Estava maravilhoso.

-Soube que o próximo treino da Sonserina foi cancelado. – Rony comentou.

-Pode engolir antes de falar? – perguntei com cara de nojo.

-Por que? – Harry perguntou ao mesmo tempo, obviamente mais preocupado com o treino do time adversário.

-Parece que Malfoy e seus coleguinhas estavam aprontando alguma para uma garota do primeiro ano da Lufa-Lufa.

-Bem feito. – Harry disse.

-E a garota? – perguntei eu, preocupada.

-Sei lá, deve estar bem. O importante aqui é que o treino deles foi cancelado, estamos com um treino de vantagem antes do próximo jogo. – Rony respondeu enquanto o jantar dava lugar às sobremesas. Havia um pudim de chocolate maravilhoso, imediatamente parti para cima dele.

-Os elfos estavam inspirados hoje! – falou Gina de repente do meu lado.

-Realmente, nunca comi um pudim tão maravilhoso. – falei entre uma colherada e outra.

-Experimente a torta de abóboras então. – Harry falou e quando me virei para olhá-lo, sua colher estava parada na frente da minha boca, com um pedaço generoso de torta. Senti minhas bochechas corarem.

-Depois eu pego um pedaço. – resmunguei em resposta.

-Deixa de frescura, come logo. – e com isso ele praticamente enfiou a colher na minha boca. Devo admitir que era definitivamente a melhor torta de abóboras que já provei na vida. Mas não precisava que Harry me desse um pedaço da sua torta, na sua colher, na minha boca. Parecia...erótico demais.

-Boa, né? – ele perguntou sorrindo _aquele_ sorriso e deliberadamente enfiou a colher na boca. A colher que eu tinha acabado de provar, que ainda devia conter restos da minha saliva e pedaços de torta que deixei passar. Falando assim parece nojento, mas na hora foi bem insinuante e senti meu corpo todo ficar quente.

Depois disso ele voltou a comer como se nada tivesse acontecido. Voltei para olhar meus amigos mas Rony estava perdido em seu próprio pedaço de mousse de limão e Gina estava se servindo com um pedaço da torta. Mas notei um sorriso suspeito em seus lábios.

-Bom, galera vejo vocês depois. Vou dar uma voltinha com a Luna até a hora de nos recolhermos aos salões. Até. – Rony se despediu e foi encontrar com a namorada na porta principal.

-Gina, vai ter que nos perdoar mas Mione prometeu me ajudar com uma tarefa agora lá na biblioteca. Vamos? – Harry falou. Até aí sem problemas, se não contar o fato de que, para falar com a Gina que estava do outro lado da mesa ele se apoiou na minha perna. Colocou sua linda e enorme mão esquerda na minha coxa direita. Na minha coxa! Por cima da saia, mas ainda assim é uma região muito íntima.

A ruiva fez um sinal de que ouviu e ele se levantou. Parou e ficou me encarando.

-Vamos?

-OK. – foi o máximo que consegui responder. Levantei meio zonza e o segui cegamente até a biblioteca.

Sentamos numa mesa no fundo, próxima da janela, por onde conseguíamos ver o jardim e o lago. Tudo ocorreu naturalmente, pegamos nosso material e fizemos as tarefas, eu adiantei o meu do mês que vem e o ajudei com o pergaminho de poções. Algumas vezes senti o seu olhar fixamente sobre mim mas resolvi ignorar.

-Vamos fechar em quinze minutos. – ouvimos o aviso de longe.

-Tudo bem, só faltam duas palavrinhas e...pronto! – ele concluiu seu trabalho sorrindo.

-Ótimo! Também já adiantei boa parte do meu trabalho, podemos ir. – falei juntando meu material. Ele também juntou o dele e juntos saímos da biblioteca.

-Obrigado, Mia. Não sei o que seria de mim sem você. – falou dramático.

-Seria mais um na detenção com Snape. – respondi prontamente. Ele riu.

-Sério, não sei como agradecer.

-Estudando e fazendo suas lições? – ofereci de bom grado.

-Assim não teria graça. Posso te fazer uma massagem. – ele ofereceu como quem oferece salgadinho ao amigo.

-M-Massagem? – gaguejei. As vezes eu me odeio!

-É, uma massagem relaxante, você anda muito estressada ultimamente. – ainda no mesmo tom descontraído. Não é possível, será que sou pervertida demais? Será que só eu acho estranho meu melhor amigo gostoso me oferecer uma massagem? Se oferecer para colocar suas lindas e longas mãos no meu corpo para me fazer...relaxar?

-Tudo bem. – se ele não via problemas nisso, eu também não deveria.

O resto do caminho fomos em silêncio. Eu, temerosa pensando na maldita massagem. Ele, calmo como se tivesse oferecido uma ajuda num dever. Chegamos no salão comunal e agradeci por ele estar quase vazio.

-Sente-se aí. – ele me indicou o sofá maior e mais macio.

Só me restou obedecer. Ele imediatamente me virou para um dos lados e se sentou atrás de mim, no braço do sofá.

-Agora relaxe. – ele praticamente sussurrou em meu ouvido enquanto suas mãos passeavam pelos meus cabelos para afastá-los das minhas costas. Senti um arrepio percorrer minha espinha. Isso não podia dar certo.

Ele forçou delicadamente minha cabeça para baixo e começou a massagear meu ombro. Tenho que admitir, ele tem mãos mágicas. Em pouco tempo pude começar a sentir a tensão saindo do meu corpo, cada músculo meu relaxando e uma deliciosa sensação tomando conta de mim. Suas mãos agora trabalhavam meu pescoço, ombros e costas. Depois de algum tempo que percebi que, inconscientemente, estava soltando alguns gemidos baixos. Minhas bochechas coraram na hora. Suas mãos então começaram a percorrer meus braços, até encontrar minhas mãos e enlaçar seus dedos com os meus antes de fazer o caminho de volta.

-Interrompo alguma coisa? – ouvi uma voz ao a mim em segundos e vi que a voz era de Gina e o longe era apenas alguns centímetros de nós.

-Não.

-Sim.

Respondemos juntos. Olhei para ele com espanto. Por que ele disse a Gina que estava interrompendo? Ele apenas deu um sorriso de canto e levantou as sobrancelhas inocentemente.

-Bom, nesse caso...Me procure antes de ir dormir, Mione. Preciso da sua ajuda com umas coisinhas. – Gina respondeu meio sem graça e saiu antes mesmo que eu respondesse.

-Coitada, Harry! Por que disse a ela que estava atrapalhando? Ela ficou super constrangida.

-Oras, e por acaso estava mentindo? Ela interrompeu sua massagem e agora já posso ver que todo o meu trabalho está perdido.

-Ela estava com problemas, precisava da minha ajuda!

-E você da minha. Precisa parar de ser tão altruísta. As pessoas precisam começar a se virar sozinhas.

-Vou me lembrar disso quando vier pedindo minha ajuda na próxima tarefa de poções.

-Contanto que se lembre da massagem maravilhosa que ofereci em troca... – presunçoso!

-Massagem maravilhosa? Está um pouco cheio de si, não acha?

Ele sorriu o maldito sorriso de canto de novo e se aproximou perigosamente de mim.

-Tinha a garota mais linda de Hogwarts gemendo nas minhas mãos, acho que posso dizer que foi maravilhosa. – falou num tom rouco.

Dessa vez senti meus olhos se arregalando, minha boca abrindo e a minha cara toda vermelha.

-Tudo bem, não vou contar para ninguém. – ele falou novamente em seu tom normal, beijou minha bochecha e levantou, em pouco tempo sumindo nas escadas do dormitório masculino.

Tive vontade de gritar, chorar e sorrir. _Garota mais linda de Hogwarts_? Será que ele realmente achava isso? Não era possível...E por que ficava me tentando desse jeito? Merlin, o que eu fiz para merecer isso?

_I cannot lie_

_(Não posso mentir)  
From you I cannot hide_

_(De você eu não posso esconder)  
I'm losing the will to try_

_(Estou perdendo a vontade de tentar)  
Can't hide it, can't fight it_

_(Não posso esconder, não posso lutar contra)_

Essa manhã levantei decidida a entrar no jogo dele. Se ele pode me tentar assim, não posso deixar barato. Sendo sábado, não precisava levantar tão cedo, o que me deu oportunidade de me arrumar melhor. Infelizmente a melhor arma de uma mulher ainda é uma saia mais curta. Vasculhei minhas coisas e achei uma saia mais velha, que usava no quarto ano. Não cresci tanto assim, mas acho que engordei um pouco porque a saia estava bem mais justa no quadril e um pouco mais curta. Perceptivelmente mais curta. Era essa mesma que iria usar. Um pouco de gloss, só para dar um brilho nos lábios e pronto. Lá vou eu.

Como sempre, comecei meu café sozinha. Não há meio desses meninos levantarem antes das dez no sábado. Quando pensei que não iria mais vê-los, surgem os dois com a maior cara de sono e sentam na minha frente.

-Bom dia, Mione. – Harry ainda se prestou a falar, a voz ainda rouca de tanto dormir.

-Dia. – foi tudo o que Rony falou.

-Bom dia, rapazes! O que vão fazer hoje? – perguntei entusiasmada.

-Nada? – Rony perguntou como se fosse óbvio.

-Estava pensando em fazer um piquenique na beira do lago com nossos amigos, o que acham?

-Luna se inclui em nossos amigos? – Rony perguntou.

-Claro!

-Então eu topo. Não tinha nada planejado mesmo. E você, Harry?

-Não recusaria um convite da Mione por nada. – respondeu e piscou para mim. OK, e aqui vai nada.

-Claro que não. – sorri para ele e pisquei de volta. Por um segundo acho que ele se espantou com a minha reação, mas logo sorriu de volta.

-Bom, encontro vocês no salão mais tarde. Vou falar com os elfos da cozinha logo, para que não fiquem sobrecarregados mais tarde. – Levantei e pude ver imediatamente que os dois perceberam a mudança da minha saia, pois não acho que tenham o hábito de ficar olhando minhas pernas assim descaradamente. Não que eu tenha notado, pelo menos.

Depois de falar com os elfos e deixar tudo arranjado para o piquenique, voltei ao nosso salão comunal e encontrei Harry com sua vassoura no sofá.

-O que está fazendo? – perguntei me sentando ao seu lado.

-Polindo minha vassoura. Está muito gasta e precisa estar perfeita para o jogo. – então essa era minha brecha. Precisava fazer aquilo mas só de pensar já sentia minhas bochechar arderem.

-Quer ajuda? – perguntei inocentemente.

-Quer me ajudar a... – ele perguntou meio sem graça. Sim, eu sei que a mente dos garotos sempre vai entender o pior sentido das palavras. É a semântica dos seus cérebros pervertidos, eu acho.

-A polir sua vassoura, claro. – respondi como se nunca tivesse escutado essa frase com outros significados. Foi a vez dele corar. Pouco, mas corou.

-Er...Não precisa, já estou terminando. – voltou os olhos para a vassoura para não me encarar.

-Deixa de ser bobo. Se te der uma mãozinha você termina mais rápido. – Hermione 2, Harry 0. Ele até tossiu com essa.

-Está tudo bem? – perguntei batendo de leve nas suas costas.

-Tá, só entrou ar pelo buraco errado. – respondeu recuperando o fôlego.

-Tudo bem. Mas e aí, no que posso te ajudar? – insisti.

-De verdade, Mione. Não precisa.

-Não precisa mas eu quero. Afinal, estamos no nosso último ano e eu ainda sou uma leiga em vassouras. Queria pelo menos saber manusear uma, um dia posso precisar montá-la, nunca se sabe. – ok, joguei pesado agora. O rapaz ficou quase escarlate e começou a guardar suas coisas o mais rápido possível.

-Sabe do que mais? Não preciso fazer isso agora, posso deixar para mais tarde. Vou guardar as coisas no meu dormitório e já volto. – falou com pressa.

-Ah, que pena. Mas tudo bem, vai lá guardar seu equipamento, fico aqui esperando. Não esqueça de me chamar da próxima vez.

Com isso o coitado juntou tudo e subiu a escada voando. Aprenda, Harry Potter. Quando eu entro num jogo, entro pra ganhar.  
Ele só voltou mais tarde mas eu já tinha desistido de esperar. Então nos encontramos todos no almoço.

-E aí, quem vocês convidaram para o piquenique? – perguntei.

-Convidei a Luna, a Gina e o Neville. – Rony respondeu prontamente.

-Não convidei ninguém. – Harry respondeu.

-Tudo bem, também não convidei ninguém. Acho que já está mais que bom com quem vai.

Voltamos a comer em silêncio. Não era constrangedor, apenas não tínhamos nada para falar.

As três horas nos encontramos no portão principal, como o combinado. Eu já estava com a cesta e a toalha nas mãos. Nos cumprimentamos e fomos para o jardim. Estava uma tarde linda, o sol radiante no céu sem nenhuma nuvem mas não fazia um calor insuportável, a temperatura estava amena e uma brisa suave balançava algumas folhas das árvores.

Nos sentamos de baixo de uma árvore, de frente para o lago. Foi uma grande sorte conseguirmos aquele lugar, estava relativamente cheio o jardim.

-Muito bem, o que tem de bom na cesta? – Rony perguntou, esfomeado como sempre. Estávamos sentados todos na toalha, Rony ao lado de Luna, que estava do lado de Gina, que estava ao lado de Neville que estava do meu lado que estava do lado de Harry. Essa frase deve ter assassinado a gramática, mas se deu para visualizar a coisa já está bom.

-Os elfos fizeram sanduíches variados, de presunto, queijo, geléia...Temos frutas, doces e sucos variados...Bom, acho que você já está vendo, mesmo. –desisti de recitar o cardápio já que ele estava tirando tudo ás pressas da cesta e colocando na toalha.

-Nem parece que você almoçou há menos de três horas. – Gina falou debochada.

-Todas as dietas que mamãe faz dizem para comer a cada três horas. – ele falou sem desviar os olhos da comida.

-E qual parte de comer _um pouco _a cada três horas você não entendeu? Não é para comer como um porco e sim pequenas porções saudáveis de alimentos naturais.

Todos olhamos para Gina um pouco perplexos.

-Qual o problema, eu também quero perder uns quilinhos! – ela respondeu já rubra de vergonha com todos os olhares sobre si.

-Ok, muita conversa e pouca comida. Vai lá, Ronnie. Faça como se sentir bem, se quer comer a cada dois minutos, coma. Saudável é respeitar seu corpo e suas vontades. – Luna encerrou o assunto.

Continuamos com nosso agradável piquenique, comendo de tudo um pouco, conversando e rindo muito. Fazia tempo que não nos divertíamos tanto juntos.

Logo o sol começou a se por no horizonte e uma preguiça gostosa tomou conta de nós. Rony se deitou na grama e ficou brincando com os cabelos de Luna, que estava deitada com a cabeça no peito dele. Estavam em seu próprio mundo. Gina e Neville estavam discutindo sobre uma planta esquisita que ela estava interessada na aula de herbologia. Eu estava feliz comendo meu sanduíche de geléia e Harry estava observando tudo. Assim que acabei meu sanduíche fui encher meu copo novamente mas parei de súbito quando senti dedos nos meus lábios. Me virei surpresa e dei de cara com Harry, com aquele olhar malandro e sedutor passando os dedos na minha boca.

-Sobrou um pouco de geléia aí. – ele falou terminando...sua carícia, é a única palavra que tenho para definir seus movimentos. Não bastasse isso, ele olhou para os próprios dedos, agora sujos de geléia da minha boca e voltou seu olhar para mim. Me manteve presa sob seu olhar penetrante enquanto vagarosamente enfiou o dedo na boca e chupou a geléia de seus dedos. Teve a pachorra de gemer bem baixinho enquanto me olhava. Quando finalmente terminou de limpar os dedos, sorriu sedutoramente para mim e se virou para falar alguma coisa de quadribol com Rony, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Senti minha pele corando tanto quanto a de Gina anteriormente. Não sabia o que fazer, minhas mãos e pernas estavam tremendo e fogos de artifício explodiam na minha barriga. Fora que minha boca estava formigando onde antes estiveram seus dedos abusados. Se continuasse a pegar o suco, arriscava derrubar tudo de tanto que tremia. Decidi fechar os olhos, dar um grande suspiro e agir como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Funcionou por um tempo. Neville e Gina não haviam percebido nada. Rony estava conversando com Harry e Luna...bem, Luna estava viajando olhando o céu.

-Acho que podemos começar a arrumar as coisas, logo vai ficar muito escuro para isso. – Gina falou já guardando os restos na cesta. Todos ajudamos e logo estava tudo em seu devido lugar. Sobrou só a toalha, que tentei dobrar com a mesma perfeição que os elfos faziam.

-Uau, Hermione! Já pode trabalhar como copeira em Hogwarts! – Neville disse brincando. Antes mesmo que eu pudesse responder, vi um brilho diferente tomando os olhos de Harry e sabia que estava perdida.

-É, Hermione. Já que você é tão...habilidosa com as mãos, vou aceitar a sua ajuda mais tarde. – ele falou no tom certo, em que fica claro mais de um sentido para suas palavras. Será que minha bochechas ficariam permanentemente vermelhas se corasse com tanta freqüência assim? Estava começando a me assustar.

-Ajudar em que? – e claro, sempre se pode contar com o Rony para completar a situação embaraçosa. De imediato veio a resposta de Harry:

-Polir minha vassoura. – ele continuou com o tom maldoso.

Todos caíram na gargalhada, Gina soltou assovios altos, Neville bateu nas minhas costas como se me cumprimentasse e até Luna me olhou divertida. Eu, claro, estava da cor do por do sol ao nosso fundo, vermelho sangue com todos os dégradés possíveis e imagináveis. Harry se levantou e juntou todas as coisas.

-Vamos? – ele perguntou no tom mais inocente de todos. Todos concordaram e se levantaram. Eu ainda continuei alguns segundos paralisada no chão. Quando finalmente consegui forças para me levantar, vi que eles já estavam alguns passos adiante e apenas Harry olhou para trás, com seu sorriso mais cínico do mundo.

Aprendi minha lição: não entre em jogos com Harry Potter. Não quando ele tem tantas armas e você, no fundo, deseja que ele ganhe.

_So go on,go on_

_(Então vai lá, vai lá)  
Come on and leave me breathless_

_(Venha e me deixe sem fôlego)  
Tempt me, tease me_

_(Me tente, me provoque)  
Until I can't deny this_

_(Até que eu não possa negar esse)  
Lovin' feeling_

_(Sentimento de amor)  
Make me long for your kiss_

_(Me faça implorar pelo seu beijo)  
Go on,go on_

_(Vai lá, vai lá)  
Yeah, come on_

_(É, venha)  
_

Então já era segunda-feira. Mesmo para uma estudiosa como eu, era um dia péssimo. Detestava aquela sensação que dominava o mundo nas segundas, como se fossemos todos derrotados na batalha do tempo e do dinheiro. Mas viver a vida no ócio seria uma derrota pior ainda.

Estavamos tomando café. Já estava com a minha saia normal, visto que meus planos de desafiar Harry no seu jogo foram todos em vão. Tinha que admitir isso, fazia mal ao meu orgulho mas era verdade. Finalmente tomamos um café sem incidentes, sem Harry enfiando alguma coisa na minha boca e se deliciando com o resto depois. Nossa, isso fora do contexto soa muito indecente! Harry está me contagiando e me deixando louca!

A primeira aula era História da Magia. Com a derrota de Voldemort essa matéria se tornou obrigatória para todo mundo, afinal não poderíamos vivenciar a história e não etendê-la. Ou era essa a desculpa do ministério para tornar a matéria obrigatória. Eu não me importava muito, até concordava mas o resto dos alunos não ficou muito contente com a decisão.

-E lá vamos nós, só fico feliz porque consigo tirar uma soneca boa. – Rony falou já se ajeitando da melhor maneira para dormir na aula. Como estávamos atrasados, já deveríamos ter terminado a escola, estávamos na mesma sala que Luna. Obviamente Rony se sentava com ela, apoiando a cabeça no ombro da namorada. O que me obrigava a sentar com Harry.

Nos sentamos e rapidamente arrumei meu material, pronta para fazer as anotações da aula. Harry se espreguiçou e se esticou na cadeira, recostando folgadamente na mesma. Quando o professor começou a lição, imediatamente comecei a tomar notas.

Estava indo muito bem, até que senti os dedos de Harry brincando com meus cachos. Enrolava-os em seus dedos e puxava a mão até que o cacho escapasse e voltasse ao seu lugar como uma mola. Ele parecia estar se divertindo imensamente. Não estava me atrapalhando muito, até que ele cansou daquele cacho. E enfiou a mão entre meu cabelo e começou a brincar ou posso até mesmo dizer, acariciar, os cabelos da minha nuca. Ele fazia movimentos de quem acaricia um gato. E faltava pouco para eu ronronar.

Perdi totalmente o rumo e comecei a anotar coisas aleatórias que o professor falava, fingindo prestar atenção.

-Hey, Mione? – Harry sussurrou no meu ouvido.

-O que foi, Harry? – tentei soar brava com a interrupção.

-Professor Bins estava contando sobre a participação dos duendes na guerra, não dos dedos. – riu no mesmo tom baixo. Maldito! No meu devaneio, ao invés de escrever duendes escrevi dedos! Obviamente pensando nos dedos dele na minha nuca! E o safado estava lendo o que eu escrevia e ainda ouvia o professor! Devia estar rindo do meu lapso e da minha letra anormalmente tremida.

Só bufei em resposta, não tinha nada digno para falar. Risquei a palavra errada e escrevi a certa. Céus, ele estava começando a atrapalhar minha vida acadêmica desse jeito!

Depois do incidente me esforcei para ouvir o professor mas o desgraçado do Harry continuava me distraindo com seus dedos. Agradeci a Merlin quando a aula acabou!

-Vejo vocês no almoço. – falei rápida e voei para minha próxima aula, que por bondade de Morgana eles não tinham comigo.

Agora, o que eu posso fazer? O que pensar dessa situação? Harry fica me tentando o tempo todo, até que ponto uma garota pode agüentar? Mais dez minutos naquela sala de aula e eu poderia ter perdido a cabeça e o agarrado na frente do professor! E como eu queria, céus, estava ficando louca de vontade de sentir o gosto da sua boca, o toque dos seus lábios fortes sob os meus, queria sentir seus dedos na minha nuca e em taaaantos outros lugares! Estou perdida! E ele nem mesmo está aqui agora para me distrair, só meus sórdidos pensamentos.

Na hora do almoço, quando cheguei no salão eles já estavam lá. Por ironia do destino, o único lugar vago era ao lado de Harry. Ele deve ter guardado para mim.

-Como foram suas aulas? – ele perguntou todo educado enquanto eu enchia meu prato.

-Legais. Nada de especial. – não elaborei muito a resposta, parecia que cada palavra minha abria uma oportunidade para ele me tentar.

-Que bom. – ele respondeu e, vendo que eu estava longe da carne, pegou um pedaço e colocou no meu prato. Além de tudo ele sabia ser fofo.

-Vamos treinar hoje de tarde. Esse sábado será o grande dia. – ele me lembrou que jogariam com a Sonserina.

-Bom treino! E não se preocupem, vocês vão acabar com eles. – tentei dar meu apoio.

Harry sorriu, um sorriso sincero e acariciou minha bochecha como em agradecimento antes de voltar a comer.

_And if there's no tomorrow_

_(E se não tiver um amanhã)  
And all we have is here and now_

_(E tudo que tivermos for a__qui e agora)  
I'm happy just to have you_

_(Estou feliz apenas por tê-lo)  
You're all the love I need somehow_

_(Você é todo o amor que eu preciso de alguma forma)  
It's like a dream_

_(É como um sonho)  
Although I'm not asleep_

_(Embora eu não esteja dormindo)  
I never want to wake up_

_(Não quero acordar nunca)  
Don't lose it, don't leave it_

_(Não perca, não deixe)_

(Chorus)

A semana passou normalmente. Bem, nos novos padrões de normalidade, com Harry me tocando demais, me acariciando demais e, me arrisco a dizer, me xavecando. Ou parecia isso, com todas as vezes que falou que eu era linda e coisas do tipo. Não estou agüentando mais, sério. Não vai demorar muito e vou ter que falar com ele. Intimidar o rapaz, do tipo 'ou pega de uma vez ou pára com a brincadeira'! Pela minha sanidade mental, sabe.

Finalmente era sábado, o tão esperado jogo contra a sonserina. Estava no salão os esperando, alguns membros do time já tinham ido tomar café mas meus meninos e a Gina ainda não haviam aparecido.

-Bom dia, Mione! – Gina apareceu ao meu lado.

-Bom dia. Nervosa?

-Um pouco. Mais ansiosa, sabe? Quero acabar com aqueles vermes nojentos. Já tomou café?

-Não, estou esperando os rapazes.

-Bom, eu vou indo porque quero ter tempo de digerir tudo antes do jogo. Torça por nós! – como se precisasse pedir! Mas ela saiu e não demorou muito os dois desceram. me levantei para encontrá-los e irmos tomar café.

-Bom dia Mione! Harry, já te encontro no vestiário, vou tomar café na mesa da Corvinal e garantir meu beijo da sorte! – Rony piscou e saiu.

-Sabe, Mione... – Harry falou me rodeando.

-Que foi, Harry? – perguntei receosa. Ainda mais depois que ele parou atrás de mim e passou os braços ao redor da minha cintura. E me puxou para ele. Tipo me encochando mesmo, visto que ele estava usando aquele maldito uniforme de quadribol e eu podia sentir, muito bem por sinal, o seu...equipamento grudado em mim. Na minha bunda! E minhas costas estavam coladas no seu peito.

-Eu também queria um beijo de boa sorte. – ele sussurrou no meu ouvido. Céus, achei que ia desmaiar. Minhas pernas amoleceram e juro que se ele não estivesse me segurando, eu cairia.

-U-Um beijo? – gaguejei em resposta.

-É. De boa sorte. – ele não me soltava e eu estava começando a desejar ficar ali para sempre.

-Você não precisa disso. – respondi meio sem graça. Céus, sou uma anta! Devia ter me virado e tascado um beijo naquele homem, um que o deixaria sem ar!

-Mas eu quero. – ele respondeu teimoso e, por impossível que fosse, me juntou mais ainda ao seu corpo. Merlin, ele era bem dotado pelo que podia sentir.

-Tudo bem. – respondi juntando toda minha coragem, me virei ao mesmo tempo me soltando de seus braços. Aqueles olhos verdes cheios de malícia me olhavam como se ele pudesse me devorar. Coloquei minha mão em seu braço, me estiquei um pouco e, como a eterna covarde burra que sou, beijei sua bochecha.

Ele também me pareceu bastante desapontado. Cerrou um pouco os olhos e me olhou suspeito. Aí sorriu de novo. Segurou minha cintura, se aproximou vagarosamente de mim e na última hora beijou o canto da minha boca.

-Agora sim. Vamos? – me soltou e foi em direção ao retrato da mulher gorda. Eu ainda estava paralisava no lugar. Devia estar delirando, só podia!

-Você não vem? – ele perguntou já na porta. Cínico!

Sem responder, o segui até o salão ainda em estado de choque.

O café deve ter passado normal, não sei. Ainda estava fora de mim com o ocorrido no salão. Tudo na minha frente parecia um borrão, acho que tomei suco de abóbora, devo ter comido umas torradas e quando dei por mim estava na arquibancada, o jogo já rolando há algum tempo.

Quem aquele Harry Potter pensava que era? Estava brincando comigo, me usando, desprezando os oito anos de amizade que construímos com tanto ardor! Ele era um cretino, isso que ele era! Pensava que podia viver assim, criando ilusões em mim, expectativas que ele não pretendia alcançar? Não era justo! Não se brinca com o coração de uma garota dessa maneira! Como se meus sentimentos não valessem nada, como se eu fosse uma garotinha qualquer com a qual ele pode brincar a hora que quer! Mas isso ia ter um fim. E seria hoje. Depois desse maldito jogo, Harry Potter iria se deparar, pela primeira vez, com a verdadeira fúria Granger.

Minha irritação me impediu de assistir a porcaria do jogo. É, porcaria. Nunca gostei de quadribol, assisto para me assegurar de que aqueles dois trasgos que tenho como amigos não vão se ferir gravemente. E para que? Para um deles vir e me ferir gravemente quando estou desprevenida! Então só reparei que havia terminado quando a arquibancada começou a esvaziar. Ouvi, no meio do tumulto, que Harry havia pego o pomo e a Grifinória ganhado de 380 a 240. Muito bem. Pois eu ia lá acabar com a alegria daquele descabelado de olhos verdes. Tá, era um descabelado sexy, mas descabelado.

Esperei a maioria dos jogadores deixar o vestiário e entrei.

-Mione! Não deveria estar aqui, é o vestiário dos rapazes! – Rony falou indignado e por sorte vestido.

-Mione? – Harry, ao ouvir aquilo, apareceu de trás de um dos armários vestindo só uma toalha.

-Preciso falar com você, Harry Potter. – usei meu tom mais ameaçador, assim espero. Todos ficaram me olhado preocupados e quando Harry indicou com a cabeça, todo mundo saiu do local.

-Algum problema, Mione? – o desaforado perguntou.

-Vista-se e aí então podemos conversar.

Ele assentiu e sumiu por alguns segundos, reaparecendo com uma calça jeans e uma camiseta.

-O que aconteceu? – o cretino parecia verdadeiramente preocupado.

-O que aconteceu? Você aconteceu, Potter! Acha certo ficar brincando comigo assim? Me usando como você anda fazendo? Será que a nossa amizade não vale nada para você? – falei quase gritando.

-Do que está falando, Mia? Quando eu usei você? Devia saber que a sua amizade é o bem mais precioso que tenho na vida!

-Será mesmo? Então por que você me trata assim? Acha, por acaso, que não tenho sentimentos? Que só porque sou sua amiga não iria me magoar?

-Magoar? Mione, por favor, o que eu fiz? Me diga, porque eu juro, juro mesmo que nunca faria nada para te magoar! Nada!

-Então por que fica me tocando? Me abraçando? Enfiando comida em mim! E o que foi aquilo no salão comunal antes do jogo? – já estava quase chorando de raiva e de humilhação, ele estava me fazendo falar tudo!

-Ah...O beijo de boa sorte? – ele falou se dignando a parecer envergonhado.

-É, se é assim que você quer chamar.

-Desculpe, Mione. Eu fui mesmo um covarde. – respondeu olhando para o chão.

-É só isso que tem para me dizer? Que foi um covarde? Não vai ao menos pedir desculpas por ficar me dando falsas esperanças, brincando comigo esse tempo todo?

-Falsas esperanças? – ele perguntou finalmente me encarando e com um rascunho de sorriso na cara.

-Não me faça me humilhar ainda mais, Harry. Sabe muito bem do que estou falando, então corta o joguinho.

-Mione, não estava te dando falsas esperanças! Eu estava...digamos, testando o território.

-Ah, claro, e isso é para me fazer sentir melhor ou mais humilhada?

-Deixa eu explicar! Eu queria ver se você...aceitava os meus avanços, se estava tudo bem para você eu agir assim e principalmente...se você gostava. – ele falou se aproximando de mim.

-Ah, ótimo. Eu era seu experimento! – falei exasperada.

-Não seja cabeça dura, Mia. Não era meu experimento. Eu estava indo devagar com você, para não te assustar nem te espantar para longe de mim.

-Eu nunca me afastaria de você, Harry.

-Não? Então o que você faria se eu te agarrasse no meio do salão e te beijasse?

-Eu...Bem, eu...Gostaria muito e te beijaria de volta.

-Sério?

Só fiz que sim com a cabeça. Já estava pra lá de envergonhada.

-Você diz isso agora, que eu já venho te preparando há algum tempo. Mas talvez se fizesse isso antes você me daria um tapa e nunca mais olharia na minha cara.

-Harry! Como se eu pudesse fazer uma coisa dessas com você! Nunca!

-Mione? – ele falou segurando meu rosto – Desculpa. Eu não queria te magoar ou brincar com você. Tentei ser sutil mas acho que não deu muito certo.

Neguei com a cabeça. Estava ficando sem palavras, aqueles olhos verdes tão perto de mim e sua respiração ali na minha cara.

Aos poucos ele foi se aproximando mais de mim, mais e mais até que fechei meus olhos e pude, finalmente, sentir o gosto dos seus lábios. Que delícia! Tinha gosto de menta com Harry. Meu novo sabor favorito. Abri meus lábios e sua língua tocou a minha. Céus, o mundo explodiu por trás de meus olhos e o calor tomou conta do meu corpo. No nosso duelo bucal (sim, duelo, porque o que começou fofo e meigo em segundos entrou em combustão completa) o prêmio era fazer o outro gemer. Estávamos empatados até agora.

Quando dei por mim estava pressionada contra os armários, minhas mãos perdidas sob a camiseta de Harry, tentando sentir suas costas e seu peitoral ao mesmo tempo. Que homem gostoso! Ele tinha uma mão apoiando minha cabeça, a mantendo no ângulo certo e também acariciando minha nuca como na aula. A outra mão, no momento, estava apalpando minha perna e tentando enroscá-la na sua. Claro que eu ia ajudar o rapaz e enlacei as duas pernas na sua cintura. Obviamente pude sentir que ele estava totalmente excitado com aquilo. Como se eu não estivesse...hahaha

-Hermione? – ele falou beijando meu pescoço.

-O que é? – perguntei sem realmente querer saber.

-Precisamos parar. – ele respondeu depois de dar uma mordida na junção do meu pescoço com meu ombro.

-Por que? – perguntei atônita. Por que ele quer parar se está tão bom?

-Porque se não parar agora não vou conseguir parar mais. – ele estava beijando bem próximo aos meus seios e eu rezava para que ele descesse mais.

-E por que iria parar depois? – ainda estava em transe.

-Porque eu quero desesperadamente fazer amor com você e aqui não é o local. – Ah, sim, ele desceu! Pela primeira vez vi a utilidade de não ter seios muito grandes, cabiam inteiros na boca dele.

-E por que não? Não tem mais ninguém aqui! – desde quando ele é o puritano da história?

-Mas nossa primeira vez tem que ser especial. – Oh, Céus! Isso, seja justo e dê atenção igual aos dois!

-Aqui é um lugar muito especial. – para distraí-lo, apertei meu quadril com força contra o dele.

-Hermione! – ele tirou seus lábios de mim e me olhou com espanto.

-Harry! Por favor! – falei mas ele se afastou de mim e me colocou de volta no chão.

-Você merece mais que isso, Mione! Mais que transar no vestiário masculino.

-Harry, você é muito fofo. Mas precisa saber que eu tenho a intenção de transar com você em todos os cantos desse castelo.

Ele arregalou os olhos de espanto, não esperava que eu fosse assim tão atirada. Na verdade nem eu. Acho que não estava raciocinando bem mas ele me tira do sério.

-V-você está falando sério? – ele perguntou chocado e meio esperançoso. Parece que invertemos nossos papéis, afinal faz muito tempo que eu andava chocada e esperançosa.

-Muito sério. – parei de sorrir para provar.

-Não vai se arrepender depois? – Céus, que homem mais fofo. Caminhei de volta para ele, olhei bem fundo nos olhos dele e o segurei sobre a calça.

-Nenhum pouco.

E realmente não me arrependi. Fazer amor com Harry é literalmente mágico. Suas mãos conseguem estar em todos os lugares certos ao mesmo tempo, sua boca faz coisas inimagináveis e sim, ele é muito bem dotado e sabe ser gentil mas firme enquanto me faz sua outra e outra vez.

_And I can't lie_

_(E eu não posso mentir)  
From you I cannot hide_

_(Não posso esconder de você)  
I've lost the will to try_

_(Eu perdi a vontade de tentar)  
Can't hide it, can't fight it_

_(Não consigo esconder, não consigo lutar)  
_

-Eu te amo. – Harry me disse depois que voltamos ao salão comunal. Todos acharam suspeita a demora para nossa volta e o fato de eu estar com o cabelo molhado. Mas depois de tudo que fizemos eu precisava de um banho antes de voltar. E que banho delicioso Harry me deu...Estava tão nas nuvens (depois de 4 orgasmos, quem não estaria?) que nem passou pela minha cabeça usar um feitiço para secar o cabelo e tentar disfarças. Harry então estava muito mais avoado e não pensaria nisso mesmo.

-Eu te amo. – respondi. Mesmo depois de tudo que você me fez sofrer tentando ser sutil.

-Ah, desculpa...Mas eu achei que tinha te recompensado lá no vestiário?

-Potter, Potter...Vai precisar fazer isso muitas vezes ainda para poder me recompensar.

-Com todo prazer. – ele piscou para mim e me puxou para mais um beijo.

Oh, doce tentação!

_So go on,go on_

_(Então vai lá, vai lá)  
Come on and leave me breathless_

_(Venha e me deixe sem fôlego)  
Tempt me, tease me_

_(Me tente, me provoque)  
Until I can't deny this_

_(Até que eu não possa negar esse)  
Lovin' feeling_

_(Sentimento de amor)  
Make me long for your kiss_

_(Me faça implorar pelo seu beijo)  
Go on,go on_

_(Vai lá, vai lá)_

_Come on and leave me breathless_

_(Venha e me deixe sem fôlego)_

_Go on,go on_

_(Vai lá, vai lá)_

**FIM**

**Ah, agora é a parte em que eu peço, espero, imploro que vocês deixem uma review!**

**Então...Review? =)**


End file.
